


And this her fever

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scenes, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: There had been snow on the ground during Bella Crawford’s funeral too.Part of the twelvetide christmas drabbles challenge for 2017, raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 7: Snowstorm





	And this her fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GulliverJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulliverJ/gifts), [Westernwood11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westernwood11/gifts), [shukkhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukkhy/gifts), [slow_to_pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slow_to_pique/gifts), [Arydis_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arydis_Hope/gifts), [dolcegraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcegraham/gifts), [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/gifts).



Will sits huddled in the corner of the train carriage. They have been stuck at a signal for a long while now. There’s snow coming down and he watches the drifting flakes settle against the edges of the window. He breathes on the glass, fogging it slightly.

He’s reminded of the snow on the ground for Bella Crawford’s funeral. The crunch underfoot. The enveloping silences. The scent of long cold death in the cemetery.

Jack had given him Hannibal’s letter of condolence to read. And John Donne’s words still burn.

‘O wrangling schools, that search what fire  
Shall burn this world, had none the wit  
Unto this knowledge to aspire,  
That this her fever might be it.’


End file.
